Taking Over Me
by Blackrose0099
Summary: Oneshot DXS...featuring Evanescence songs Taking Over ME and Holding My Last Breath


Okay this is my first One Shot.

I was reading Danny Phantom Fanfics and listening to Evanescence...You do the Math

FYI

**Bold is Sam's thoughts**

_Italics are Danny's thoughts_

_These are song lyrics_

* * *

15-year-old Danny Fenton, Sam Manson, and Tucker Foley were all walking home from school when Danny asked, "You guys wanna come over, my parents aren't home."

"Sure man, I don't have anything else to do," Tucker stated.

**And what so I can wallow in self pity watching you from afar? I think not**, Sam thought. "No, I don't feel good, I'm going to go home," Sam said.

"Are you okay?" Danny asked face pale with concern.

"Yes, I'm fine, jut going to lay down," Sam said. They reached her house, "Bye guys," and with that she slammed the doors on their faces.

There is something going on with her, and I'm going to find out! Danny thought. "Hey Tucker…" he started.

"Just go, I figured there was some thing wrong with her from the way she was acting all day. Catch ya later man," and with that he walked in the direction of his house leaving, just turned 15-year-old Danny Fenton, to go check on the upset Goth girl.

_Whom you're in love with but to chicken to tell!_

_Will you shut up?_

_Why? Danny and Sam kissing in a tree…_

_If you utter something else, boy…_

_Okay, okay, for now_

_Stupid head_

_Hey!_

Meanwhile up in Sam's Room

Sam popped her Evanescence cd in her stereo. Flipping through the cd's contents and got the number she wanted, number 8, Taking over me. As the being instruments played she got a picture of Danny and herself, layed down, back first, onto her bed and started to sing.

_You don't remember me but I remember you I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do..._

That's when the Goth girl started crying, and when Danny Phantom phased through her window to see if she was okay, but quickly turned himself invisible as his best friend started to cry.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

She kept on staring at some picture that was in her had and every time she did, her cries would increase more.

**I'm such an idiot, I shouldn't be crying over Danny**

**Yes you should**

**Oh who asked you?**

**Oh now be nice**

**Fine. What do you have to say?**

**Well, I'm just going to tell you the best thing to do.**

**Which is?**

**Tell him**

**Yea right he'll laugh in my face. Besides I got a song to be singing.**

_Have you forgotten all I know and all we had?  
You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand I knew you loved me then_

Danny noticed that with that voice her sobs only increased, and her glances at the picture weren't glances, all she did was stare at it. He had to see what it was.

Sam then sat up on herbed put the picture down and buried her face in her hands, still crying.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

_It was a picture of him and Sam? She was crying over him? Why?_

_This is a lovish song stupid. Why else would she be crying?_

_Shut up head._

_I will not, you listen and you listen good._

_Okay…_

_She loves you, you love her make a move cus if u don't I will_

_How?_

_Duh, I'm not your head I'm Danny Phantom_

_O Shit…_

_That's right, do something!  
_

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look deep enough so many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

He went into the bathroom and got tissues, changed back to human form, sat next to Sam on her bed and pulled her hands away from her face and wiped the tears away.

"Danny?" she asked.

"Yea it's me," he said as he turned himself visible. He then held her in his arms, not to tight, but not ever wanting to let go. She then started crying into his chest and he could feel the wet hot tears, and she started to sing again.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

He said nothing, just waiting for her to speak, but she just kept on singing. Not that he minded, her voice was beautiful.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me_

The tears had subsided, but she kept going until the song was over.

**He makes me fell so…so**

**Complete?**

**Stupid head**

**Are you going to tell or not?**

**When my last breath comes on**

**Good enough**

_Taking over me Your Taking Over Me Taking over me Taking over me_

The Song "Hello" started playing in the background, but she didn't sing this one.

"So, why were you crying?" he asked.

"Please Danny isn't it obvious? Because…well because…I…um…" she trailed off.

They sat in silence as the song continued to play.

About three minuets later "Holding My Last Breath" came on, and she started to sing again.

_hold on to me love you know I can't stay long all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?_

He did what the song told him to do, which was hold her and he held her even tighter, and had nearly passed out when she said 'I Love You'.

_But it's a song right?_

_Honestly buddy, I'm not so sure._

_Lots of help you are_

_Oh shut up Danny_

_holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

Neither spoke, it felt to good to be holding each other to be talking.

_I'll miss the winter a world of fragile things look for me in the white forest hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
I know you hear me I can taste it in your tears holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight closing your eyes to disappear you pray your dreams will leave you here but still you wake and know the truth no one's there say goodnight don't be afraid calling me calling me as you fade to black holding my last breath safe inside myself are all my thoughts of you sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

The song finished and Danny jumped as Whisper came on. Sam laughed.

"Sam?"

"Did you mean what you said in the song?"

She looked up into his blue eyes. "Every last word Danny," she said with a scared look on her face.

"Well I love you," and he leaned in to kiss her and the fast pace of "Whisper" made Danny push her on her back again and when they broke apart for air she smiled at him.

"Danny Fenton you sly dog you," and she kissed him again as he smiled at her comment.

* * *

Okay so, this was my first one, so please R&R

Thanks


End file.
